Diary Trilogy Part III: Meiling's Story
by Goddess Azzura
Summary: The last and final part of the series. A story how Meiling’s life changed meeting a stranger at the store…REVISED
1. The Blue Eyed Clerk

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! This is the last and final series of Diary Trilogy. Have you noticed that there are always stories about the popular couples, like S+S? What about Meiling? Well, this is my first fan-fiction involving a minor character. Usually with fan-fiction written about Meiling, she rarely gets a happy ending. So, I decided to be nice, and make her a star of this story using a created character. I have a feeling you guys will love him just as much you love Syaoran! I hope you guys like it!

**Additional Notes:** Originally, this was a one-shot too, but the story itself was way too long. So once again, I broke it down into smaller chapters. I would want to thank **Ryuuki** for helping me with the original story. She helped me with the dialogue and the character's personality. Thanks Ryuuki! You're the best! And oh! Check out her story, "Forbidden Love" if you like raw, edgy, smutty, and lemony themes. It's the best ever!

**Disclaimer: **I really don't want to say it, but I guess I'll have too. I don't own CCS at all. Seriously! It doesn't belong to me! However, my made-up characters are mine!

**Fan-Fiction Summary: **A Story of how Meiling's life changed meeting a stranger at the store…

**Keywords: **

(A/N:) Author's Note

"" Character Dialogue

* * *

Chapter 1: The Blue-Eyed Clerk

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything and everyone has changed. Can you believe all of us are grown up now? How long has it been since I last written you? Five years? Ten years? But I have some good news to tell you though. Everyone has graduated from college, and is living successful lives. Tomoyo became a world renowned fashion designer and Eriol is president of Li Corporations. The company promotes the 'House of Daidouji' worldwide. The clothing line is not only affordable to the higher status, but also to the middle-class and the working-class as well. Currently, Tomoyo is preparing for her spring collection, and is now designing maternal clothing as well. You know why? Well, she and Eriol have been married for quite sometime, and the two are expecting in three months! I'm so happy for them! Now, the couple is just having trouble deciding who the godparents should be._

_My favorite cousin, Syaoran and my best friend, Sakura are finally engaged. They're planning to tie the knot in April. I'm so happy for them! And I'm going to be the bride's maid too! Syaoran owns the Li Corporation and Sakura works part-time as Tomoyo's model. She's also a daycare instructor at a center she owns. _

_What about the others? Well, it's been a while since I last contacted them. The latest update is that Chiharu and Takashi are still dating. The two always bicker about Takashi's imprudent lies, but nevertheless they're in love. Takashi became an archeologist and Chiharu is a lawyer. I hear they both are currently living in Tokyo. _

_Rika and Terada-sensei are married and the first in our group to have a child. Who would've thought a student and a teacher in a marriage? Well, many of us knew that was gonna happen since Rika has a thing for older guys. Well, Terada-sensei is a good-lookin' teacher! I couldn't blame her! Good thing Rika has a good taste in older guys. From what I heard, Rika became an elementary school teacher, and Terada-sensei is a professor at Tokyo U. _

_Naoko has become the next J.K. Rowling of course. We're still a little unsure about her personal life since Naoko's always quiet when it comes to that. However, the last rumor I heard about was her being romantically linked with another famous writer named Kenta Takenata. But of course, Naoko's lips are sealed shut. _

_As for me, everything's fine. I'm the vice president of Li Enterprises, a smaller division of the Li Corporation. It's just a huge business that owns half of retail stores worldwide and promotes the latest electronics such as iPods. I'm happy where I am since I'm surrounded by great friends and family. But sometimes, living so independently can be lonely. I'm happy for my friends, but I always wanted someone to love me the way Syaoran loves Sakura, or the way Eriol loves Tomoyo. I have so much love in me, but I have no one to give it to._

_As I walk through memory lane, thinking about how I was when I was younger, I thought Syao-kun and I would be a couple before Saku-chan came into the picture. But fate didn't plan it that way. Don't get me wrong! It wasn't like I hated Sakura, but I didn't want to loose Syaoran, despite the odds that were against me. But in the end, I realized those two were meant to be, and I couldn't be anymore happier._

_For a while, I thought I wouldn't find someone like my friends. I always thought I'd be the only person with no one to share my love with. But one day, all that changed… _

"Just my luck to forget. How perfect." Meiling sarcastically muttered. She searched through her pocketbook looking for a white sheet of paper. It was a list of things to do since today is Syaoran's engagement party and Meiling agreed to be the host. If only she thought about it sooner before assuming all the responsibilities.

She would've sent the maids to do the errands for her, but most of them were on vacation. Besides, she had nothing else to do and time was running out fast. She looked at the cart full of groceries and party items. She rubbed her head unsurely. "I hope this is what they want."

Just as Meiling got in line, she began putting the groceries down to get them scanned and priced. "Excuse me, ma'am." Meiling looked up to see a man with blue eyes and spiked brunette hair. He looks young, probably in his early twenties or so. He's tall, pretty lean and slightly cut with tan skin free of any blemishes. Admittedly, the clerk was handsome, but Meiling wouldn't say that out loud. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

Meiling looked at the man confusingly. What could he be talking about? "No…I'm not."

"Oh! I was sure for a moment you were an angel that fell from heaven and into my heart." He said with a seductive wink.

Meiling rolled her eyes. She emitted a soft chuckle. "That's such a pathetic pickup line. Whoever taught you how to pursue a woman, should give you your money back." She replied.

He chuckled a bit, letting a small grin spread across his face. "Hey, can't blame a healthy man for trying."

"Maybe you should try harder." Meiling said, giving away a sarcastic smile.

"Is that a challenge?" He spoke with a lazy drawl, obviously interested and perhaps a bit too anxious to take up that challenge.

"Do you think so?" Meiling asked. Her eyebrows lifted up, accepting his boldness.

"Would you like it to be?" The handsome boy grinned as his eyes scanned her clothing. Yes, she seemed perfect. The Mudd jeans and midriff quarter-length shirt exposed slender figure with a mini jacket coordinating the attire. He noticed her flat and toned stomach, and her toned arms and legs. Her flawless pale skin helped the glimmer in her sparkling ruby-brown eyes. Her long black tresses are tied into cute odangos.

Leaning in closer, he spoke with a softer tone. "I'm up for the challenge. The question is are you?" The man said.

"Please. I have better things to do than plan childish games."

"Oh really? Maybe I could show you how much of a man I can really be."

Meiling was obviously turned on by the man's charm. "Price my groceries please. You have a long line behind you." She said, pointing to dozens of people impatiently waiting to get checked out.

He smiled, obviously happed had scored a few points with such an alluring woman. He quickly checked out the items and placed them in bags. He then handed the bags to Meiling. "You still haven't answered my question you know." The man said.

"I'll give you one if I see you again." Meiling replied, handing the man her money.

"Since you're taking such sweet time, then why don't you give me a name?" The man gave her change.

"It's Meiling. And I take it your name is…" She glanced at his name tag. "Lin-Xiu."

"Correct." He said with a cheesy smile. "But I preferred to be called Lin."

"Well Lin, as I said before, you might see me again, but the odds are against you."

Shaking his head, he smiled ruefully. "If not here, then I'll make sure to catch you elsewhere. You'll have to give me an answer sooner or later. I'd say the sooner the better."

Meiling chuckled. "I don't know about that. I'm a busy woman. You'd have a hard time catching up. But I think you can take up the challenge. Well, Lin, I seriously gotta run. There's an engagement party for me to attend."

Lin's face frowned. "Ah man. And I thought I'd have my luck. Had I known you were getting married, I would've never put the moves on you."

Meiling giggled. "No silly. It's not my engagement party. It's my cousin's. You'll see me some other time."

The frown turned into a full-length smile. "Wow. For a moment, you had me scared. I guess I'll catch you later then. Be sure of it."

Meiling slowly shook her head. Lin's pathetic, but so charming and cute nevertheless. She picked up her bags and headed outside.

_I never felt so intrigued by a stranger before. Lin's such a cheese-ball, but his smooth talking ways gets him 100 points. I admit he's cute—really cute. He has that sandalwood spiky brown hair with sparkling blue eyes. He's tall, lean, and got a bod on him. He's ultra-sexy. He's dressed in Western-styled clothing. I could tell with the faded denims and blue tight shirt with a work vest over it. He's flashy, but so clean cut._

_Later on that evening, it was Syaoran's and Sakura's engagement party. Everyone from town was there and yeah, we had a blast. It was filled with laughter, lots of music, dancing, games, and a traditional toast. It wasn't those formal engagement parties where stuck-up people were invited. It was just a small get-together and everyone's in casual clothes. Many people bought gifts for the couple. Mine was most interesting. (I bought Sakura a skimpy lingerie outfit and Syaoran a Karma Sutra book for the fun of it. Man, you should see the looks on their faces!) _

_After all the fun, things began to wind down. Everyone was in their respective corners talking and laughing with their group of friends. In another corner, it's just me and the girls, talking about our love lives while holding a glass of champagne._

"Everyone has their beau, Mei." Tomoyo began. She was sipping on her tea rather than champagne. "What about you? Have you found that special someone?"

"No not yet. I'm still living the independent lifestyle as you can see." Meiling replied. She sipped on her champagne.

"You've been single for three years!" Sakura exclaimed. "There must be someone you've met by now."

"And don't give us 'I've been too busy' speech. We know you too well." Chiharu added.

All eyes stared intently at the ruby-eyed girl. "Well, I did meet someone. Today as a matter of fact." Meiling said.

The girls gasped. "Really? Who is it?" Rika asked, holding her newborn.

"Is he cute?" Naoko questioned. "Does he have a job?"

"Come on! Don't keep us in suspense!" Tomoyo cried.

"His name is Lin. He's a clerk at a store I go to quite frequently. I talked to him and we flirted. End of story." Meiling dully replied.

"What!? After the flirting, he didn't ask you out on a date?" Sakura inquired.

"What do you mean?" Meiling asked. "We just met! Besides, I doubt I'll see him again."

"At least tell us what he looks like." Chiharu added.

"He's tall, has brown hair, blue eyes, dresses in western styled clothing. What's so special about that?" Meiling asked.

"Ooh, he sounds like a cutie already." Rika said. "We should meet him."

"His name sounds so hot." Naoko said, giggling. "I would love to date somebody like him."

Meiling's mouth dropped. What are her friends thinking? "Girls! Get a grip! I just met him today! He's still a stranger! There's nothing going on!" Meiling felt red all over.

"So! Perfect time for you to start dating, Meiling. You're the only person that's single. You even said you flirted with him." Sakura said.

"Besides, the whole time since this party started, you've been out of a daze." Rika added. She smiled slyly. "I wonder if Lin's on your mind."

"Whatever. And FYI Rika, I have not been in a daze. I'm just merely exhausted from all the work I been having to do." Meiling objected. But deep down, Meiling knew that was a lie. If only she could go back to the store and talk to him once again.

"And having no time for you." Tomoyo said. "When will you start having fun?"

"When I feel like it." Meiling replied. "I'm only twenty-three-years-old. I have plenty of time to do that again. Besides, why are you guys on my case? I'm fine!"

"We're your friends and friends do that." Naoko said. She placed her champagne down. "Besides, you already know about our love lives, and we want to know yours. Is that so hard to ask?"

Meiling chuckled. Her friends are so silly sometimes. "Everything is still the same. All I did was meet a guy at the store whose name is Lin. And trust me, nothing's happening. If it was, you all would be informed long ago."

"Well, she does have a point." Sakura said.

"Thanks for being concerned, but I'm fine. You guys have your men to worry about. That's part of the reason why I like being single. But you guys will be the first one to know if anything does happen. Now end of story!"

Her friends faked a pout. "Ah, you're no fun. Party pooper." Tomoyo teased.

Meiling giggled. She gulped the remaining glass of champagne. Her friends are something. "You guys are just mad cause I can't give you good juicy details!" She laughed.

_My friends are totally loony! I just met Lin and already they want to know if I'm marrying him or something. (Okay, I know I'm exaggerating, but still! That's how they think sometimes) Rika was right though. I have been out of a daze the whole time I hosted, but I couldn't help it. I mean, I've never been swept off my feet by a cheese-ball—a really cute, smooth-talking cheese-ball. The moment I met him we started clicking. That's something that rarely happens whenever I'm engaging in a flirtatious conversation with the opposite sex. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think we all know who the blue-eyed boy is? Lin sounds so cute, doesn't he? Please review! I worked so hard on it! And this is one of my favorite stories to work on! Please! Please! Don't forget to review!


	2. Vibe At The Park

**Author's Note:** Chapter Two was the easiest and the most fun thing to do. It went exactly as I wanted it and everything. Um…I really have nothing to say except I'm not going to school for a full-year, which is good, but at the same time, I still have social life. So I may not be on as much either. Crap! But I'll still be up here as much as possible, okay? See you at the end!

* * *

Chapter 2: Vibe At The Park

Meiling's eyes widened when she saw the blue-eyed figure walking towards her with Mimi in his hands. Her mouth dropped. There was Lin, dressed only in a white shirt and black jogging pants and tennis shoes. She saw how the shirt perfectly shapes his muscular structure. _He looks cuter without his vest, _she thought.

"I believe she's yours." He said smiling. "Wow, you look like a deer caught in headlights. Are you surprised to see me?"

"Yeah. What're you doing here?" Meiling asked, smiling.

"Well, I was around. Hanging out on the court and playing a nice solid game of basketball. Your dog just happens to jump in my arms. She's pretty feisty."

"Mimi's a handful alright. Wow, I was sure she was gonna be road-kill had not been for you."

"Ah, I wouldn't let anything happen to something as cute as this." Lin said, looking down at the playful terrier. "But it's good to see you around though. I've been thinking about you all day."

"You're such a sap." Meiling folded her arms. "You know, I found something interesting about you."

"And that is?" Lin's eyebrows rose amusingly.

"Although you're a cheese-ball, you're such a sweet talker. I wonder if you get that a lot."

"That's a first time anybody called me a cheese-ball." Lin chuckled. "I like women that are honest."

"Well, I am one of the few that will speak her mind."

"We sure need more like you."

Meiling smirked. "And that's just the good side of me."

Lin laughed. "Then I'd hate to encounter your bad side then."

Meiling made a soft laugh. "So, you wanna take a walk with me? I could sure use the company."

"Is this a date?" Lin playfully asked. He batted his eyelashes making Meiling laugh.

"Not from my eyes it's not. It's just a walk in the park."

Lin feigned a hurtful expression. "Ouch. That really hurts."

"You can take it like a man." Meiling winked at him.

The two chuckled and carried their way down a trail. Only five minutes have passed and neither of them started a conversation since then. Meiling looked down at Mimi. She was too busy in her dog world to notice the small tension between the brown-headed boy and the ruby-eyed girl. Meiling blushed. _I never felt so nervous before. I must think of something to say. _

Lin seemed calm and relaxed the entire time. It's a good thing Meiling can keep a strong and casual face at times. Right now, she's a wreck inside and doesn't even know what to say to the blue-eyed sweet talker. Usually Lin starts off a conversation, and for once, Meiling decided to give some courage.

"So Lin…" Meiling began. She was unsure what to say next. "What do you do in your spare time when you're not working?"

"I do a lot of things." Lin answered. "Every now and then I'll play some sports, or when I'm feeling relaxed I just play a guitar."

Meiling's eyes glimmered with interest. "Wait. You play guitar?"

"Of course. It's one my favorite things to do. Been playing for a while."

"Does that mean you're a singer too?" Meiling asked.

Lin chuckled. "I guess you can say that. I'm just a songwriter."

Meiling flirtatiously smiled. "I'd love for you to serenade me with your guitar one day. It'd be romantic, sweet-talker."

"Didn't you call me a cheese-ball earlier?" Lin raised an eyebrow. He eyed her intently.

"You still are. But you're a sweet-talker so I can look pass that with no problem."

Meiling blushed at Lin's laugh. She found it so adorable. "You really are outspoken. I find that a turn-on for women who doesn't bite their tongue for anything."

"I was taught from the best." Meiling said.

The two stopped momentarily. They sat down on a nearby bench and gazed at the beautiful scenery. The sun illuminates through the clear cerulean sky as the aroma and peonies fills the crisp air. The cool breeze dances with the vibrant petals, and even the singing blue jays are relaxing to the ears. Meiling sighed. She never felt so relaxed spending her time in a park with a handsome stranger.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Lin asked, gazing at the turquoise lake across them. He smiled.

Meiling nodded. "It sure is." She envisioned herself and Lin sitting at the park, underneath the stars, surrounded by her favorite flowers. It'd be heaven to her to have dinner with the cheese-ball she has to come adore already. And it's only been one day. Maybe her friends were right. Maybe she should start going on dates. After all, she's been devoting too much of her time to the Li Enterprises. It's about that time that she deserves some rest too.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question." Lin told her.

Meiling snapped out from her thoughts. She faced Lin with a dazed and slightly confused look. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You don't remember what I asked you the day we met at the market?" Lin inquired. "You know? That challenge?"

Meiling blinked for a few seconds. Mentally she rewinds herself two days ago when she met the clerk at the supermarket. She recalled a moment when he inquired about accepting his challenge to see how much of a man he could really be. Meiling slowly nodded. It was all coming back to her.

"I recall that very well." She slowly said. "But I'll give you an answer the next time."

Lin's mouth nearly dropped. "You said that last time."

"Well, I didn't think I'd see you again, so I kind of forgotten about it." Meiling stated bluntly.

"I see now. You were that sure it'd be a one time thing." He said slyly.

"Well…not really." Meiling replied in that same tone. "In fact, I was actually hoping I'd see you again too."

"And what stops you?"

"My job, friends, and family. They come first before ordinary strangers." She slyly smiled.

"I'd have to object to that." Lin smirked. "We already know each other's names. So that means we're not complete strangers, right?"

"I concur, but that doesn't mean you know anything about me."

"Is that all?"

Meiling nodded. "Yep."

Lin rubbed Mimi's black and brown fur. She looked like a little fur-ball curled on his lap. "So Meiling, what is your occupation? What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." Meiling fully smiled.

Lin was slightly confused. "And why not?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"That's up to me to determine that."

Meiling sighed. Lin was like her to some degree. "Well, for starters, I come from a family that owns a lot of businesses. My cousin is CEO of the entire Li Corp, and I'm vice president of Li Enterprises. It's just a promotions company that advertises in commercial marketing."

"No wonder your name and face is so familiar." Lin said. "But for some reason, I wasn't entirely surprised now you tell you're related to the Li's. Yes, they're a powerful family, but it doesn't bother me at all."

"And why doesn't it?"

"Honestly, I see you as a normal girl. I've been noticing you quite sometime in my store. And you're not really that uppity like most would anticipate in the media. You just look like a normal twenty-three-year-old."

Meiling chuckled. "I'm not sure if I believe you."

"And why not?"

"Well most guys go gaga when they hear my confession. I mean, my occupation and my relations to the Li's is something I don't brag about to anyone. But some reason, I feel like I can trust you. You're alright guy."

Meiling had no clue why she would make such a heavy confession to a stranger. But some reason, it made her smile. She felt like she could tell him anything about herself without having second thoughts or feeling any regret. And for once, a guy wasn't going gaga like an obsessed fan, but only treating her as if she's a regular person walking down the street.

"The Li Enterprises…they're a division of Li Corporations, right?" Lin asked rhetorically. "Wow, it must be a heavy responsibility to be the vice president."

"Yeah, it does have a lot of pressure, but I was trained to handle it. After all, the business is a family thing, so we all teach each other." Then she looked at Lin. "I wonder what kind of family you come from."

"Well, believe it or not, my dad is a Master Chief Petty Officer for the United States Navy, and my mom is a nurse in the same branch. My dad gets stationed to a lot of places, hence the reason why my clothes are western influenced."

"So how come your name is Chinese then?" Meiling asked.

"My father is Chinese-American and my mom is of European descent." Lin answered. "That's basically the history of my name and my preferred style of dress."

"So is this your new home now?" Meiling asked.

"I actually live in U.S., but since I'm in the student abroad program, I decided to take all my classes here. I'm glad I'm staying here for a while. I would've never met you if I didn't."

Meiling slightly turned her head away from the blue-eyed boy. "You're such a flirt."

"And you like it."

Meiling felt her cheeks turn completely red. Her eyes widened and her mouth completely dropped. "What gave you the idea that I did?"

Lin chuckled. "You're red all over. You look like a strawberry." He leaned closer to her. Meiling felt her heart beating. "And you know what? Strawberries are my favorite."

Meiling swallowed. This was the first time she ever felt an instant attraction towards someone before. And she liked the feeling. She felt comfortable around Lin. She felt like a schoolgirl all over again, crushing on the cutest and most popular boy in school.

"You're so funny, Lin. You really should try stand-up comedy one day." Then she stood up. "I'd love to talk some more, but I have to go. Hopefully we'll run into each other again.

Lin playfully pouted. "And I was just having fun too. But there's always a next time I suppose. See you again, Miss Li."

Meiling giggled again. "Bye Lin. Come on Mimi."

Mimi happily jumped off Lin's lap as her little paws landed perfectly on the ground. As Meiling was walking Mimi back home, she slightly glanced back at Lin. He was sitting down on the bench, reading a book. If she could, she'd spend all day with him just flirting and chatting with him. It's almost evening now, and Meiling didn't expect to stay no more than hour. If only her legs could turn back around and sit next to the handsome clerk. But there was other things she needed to do first.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, did you guys feel any connection between the two? This is possibly the best chapter to ever do. Please review you guys! See you in the next chapter!


	3. To Meet In An Unlikely Predicament

**Author's Note:** It took me all day to finish Chapter 3. All day! I had to make a lot of alterations to it. And because my writing has improved over the years, I really saw a lot of grammatical mistakes and errors. So hopefully I won't have to go back on this anytime soon. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 3: To Meet In An Unlikely Predicament

A few days later, Meiling decided to have lunch with Sakura and Tomoyo on her lunch break. Since then, Meiling has never said a word. She stared at her lunch, moving it around with her fork. Usually, she'll always have something to say about her office, the clients, or something she did, or what someone did. Not today though. She was quiet and seemed pensive. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other.

"Meiling, is everything okay?" Sakura asked, looking back at Meiling. "You're quiet today."

Meiling looked up at Sakura. She glanced back at her lunch, and realized that her plate is still full. "Oh…yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't sound like it." Tomoyo said. "What's bugging you?"

Meiling sighed. Small rosy tints appeared across her cheeks. "It's not really a 'what', but more of a 'who'."

Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged glances. "Let me guess. Lin?" They chorused.

It didn't surprise Meiling when the girls automatically knew who she was referring to. After all, the few days she's been absent from seeing the handsome store-clerk, all she could do is talk about him. Well actually, her friends have been pressuring her about him. She leaned against the chair exhaling another sigh.

Meiling nodded. "Yeah. The guy's such a dweeb, but he's so cute. I just saw him a few days ago and-"

Tomoyo squealed. "You saw him again! Why didn't you call us?"

Meiling lifted an eyebrow. Tomoyo was so strange sometimes. "I didn't think it was that serious. All he did was save Mimi from being road-kill. Afterwards, we walked, talked, and flirted a little bit. Nothing special really happened."

"You flirted again with the same person? That's a new leaf. Usually, you'd rant how much you wouldn't have time to do that." Sakura added.

"Well, it's different. Honestly girls, I'm attracted to him. I never felt such a strong connection. I mean, he's so charming I'd think he was a player."

Amethyst and emerald eyes widened. "A player? Why'd you assume that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, I really couldn't tell you honestly. It's probably the way he flirts with me I guess." Meiling answered.

"If you feel like he is then you might want to be careful." Sakura said.

"Still," Meiling replied. "I mean, I really don't know if he is 'cause I haven't seen him flirt with other women. So far, he's been giving those sweet sap words to me. But I did find some interesting information about him."

"And that is…" Tomoyo pressed on.

"He's a Navy brat. His father is a Master Chief Petty Officer, and mom is a nurse. Also, he's from the U.S. I find that pretty interesting."

"Oh…" Meiling's friends chorused. "So cute!"

"So when can we meet this blue-eyed fellow?" Tomoyo asked.

Meiling shrugged. "I couldn't tell ya. It's been a while since I last seen him." She giggled. "But soon, you girls are gonna love him."

"Oh really? I hope Syao-kun doesn't get jealous then." Sakura said, giggling.

"Let's hope he doesn't. He's really cool." Meiling said. _Now I can't wait see him again. _

---------------------------------------------------------

Later on in the evening, Meiling was outside at the park, dressed in a white sports bra and red jogging pants. Every spring and summer, she always takes a jog in the park with Mimi. Tonight was different of course since Mimi felt like causing havoc to her master. Before Meiling could even try to get the leash on the miniature terrier, Mimi ran off.

"Mimi come back!" Meiling demanded. She growled. _There she goes again!_

Meiling ran after her dog, but Mimi proved to be faster. She followed Mimi towards an industrial site, few blocks away from the park. Although Meiling could say she had a good run-out with her hyperactive dog, she still hated when Mimi does that.

"Mimi!" Meiling shouted. "Come here, Mimi!"

The small dog stood on the train-tracks waiting for her master.

Meiling sighed. "Finally, I can rest."

As soon as Meiling began walking on the train-tracks, she couldn't move. She tugged forward but couldn't move. She looked down and realized that a shoelace is caught inside. Somehow her shoelaces became untied. Mimi happily ran back towards her master when Meiling bent down trying to get the shoe-string out.

She heard a familiar distance noise, and it wasn't the sound she wanted to hear. Mimi continually barked, trying to get her master's attention. Apparently, the dog is warning that something is coming her way.

"Oh no…" Meiling hissed. The sound of a train is coming near. "Come on!" She pulled at the string, but it wouldn't budge. Yellow lights emerged from the darkness. Meiling's heart is pounding. And Mimi isn't going to be safe either.

"Oh no! Get out! Get out!" Meiling shrieked. The train is coming faster.

Angels must have been watching her when Meiling felt someone yanking the shoelace out of the track. She and her dog were carried upon as the train sped through the tracks. Meiling breathed heavily. For a moment, she saw her and her dog's life flashed before her eyes.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked.

Meiling looked up and realized who it was. "Lin! It's you! What're you doing out here so late?"

"I'd ask you the exact same question." His eyes roamed her partially exposed body. "Why are you dressed like that so late at night? Are you trying to get yourself kidnapped, 'cause I sure as hell would!" Lin chuckled.

"Oh please!" Meiling childishly crossed her arms. "It's warm out here! Besides, who'd kidnap me? If they tried, they'll be in for a serious ass-kicking."

"I wouldn't doubt that either." He said. "But what if it was more than one kidnapper? And very large ones at that?"

"I studied martial arts. But then again, I have you. You have a muscular body, and seem like the type that'll save a damsel-in-distress."

"I guess." Lin said. "You're lucky though. Honestly, from far away, you looked like a rock." Gently, he placed Meiling and the dog down. He sat beside her. "Man, I have a feeling if I didn't put you down any sooner, I'd get hurt really badly. You look like a fighter the way your body is toned and all."

Meiling giggled. "I'm not the type that'll just start a fight with anybody." She then looked up at the star encrusted sky. "What're you doing out here this late anyway?"

"I don't live that far from the park. And two, I suddenly had this urge to go for a walk anyway, but I didn't think to see you again. Not in this predicament anyway."

"Yeah, how strange." Meiling nodded. A soft hue of redness appeared on her cheeks.

"I haven't seen you around lately. Has work been a hassle to you?" Lin asked.

"Oh yeah, it has." Meiling answered, sighing. Then she smiled. "I'm glad that I got to see you again. I was really missing your company."

It was Lin's turn to blush. "Now who's the flirt?"

Meiling placed Mimi on her lap. "I was just complementing you." She sighed. "So besides playing sport and guitar, what are your other hobbies?"

Lin slightly leaned back with his elbows supporting him. His left leg was propped up. He stared lazily at the dark sky. "There's not a lot for me to do since I'm busy with school. Whenever I have free-time I'll write a song or something like that. I love anything related to music." He sighed. "But with college, I barely have time to do that. Working at the store is just a paid hobby to get around for now."

"What do you go to college for?"

"I'm doing a double in International Studies and Engineering. It's a little boring though."

Meiling chuckled. "I'm quite it isn't _that_ boring."

"Oh believe it is with all that technical mumbo jumbo stuff." He looked over at her steadily. "What do you do besides working?"

"Well, I usually hang out with my friends. Sometimes I shop or take a jog with Mimi." Meiling smiled.

"That's cool." Lin complimented. "At least you're having fun."

"I guess, but it's not always fun when you're the only single person."

"That's why you have me." Lin flirtatiously smiled. "Perhaps you wouldn't be so lonely after all."

"Maybe…if I like you enough." She giggled.

Lin chuckled along with Meiling. He then observed her attire. "By the way," He began. "you look hot in that outfit. Shows off some nice curves." He gave a small wink.

"Thank you." Meiling replied. "Cheese-ball."

"Hey. At least I'm being honest." He smiled at her obvious hard-to-get tactics. "So, don't I get a reward for saving the day?"

Meiling pondered for a moment. A smile found its way on her lips. "Hmmm, a date would be nice."

"Really?" He asked. "I wonder what would be a good first date. My place or yours?"

Meiling shrugged. "You're the male. You should know where we can go."

"How about I pick you up? Let's say Saturday evening at eight? Where we'll go is a surprise."

"I'd like that very much." Meiling said. Then she stood up with Mimi in her arms. "And Lin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me. I really appreciate it." Meiling smiled sincerely.

He gave her a wink and his biggest grin. "I'm glad I did—I get to go out with a super pretty lady for it."

Meiling laughed. "You're so silly. Well, I have to go home. I'll see you Saturday."

Lin stood up. "You don't want me to walk you home?" He asked. "It's very dark out here, ya know?"

"I'm alright. I don't live that far from here." She said smiling. "I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl."

"Lin chuckled. "Just making sure that's all. I'll catch you later though. And oh…" He looked at her with a seductive smile. "Remember that question now. I'll be waiting for an answer."

Meiling rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that." She said challengingly.

Admittedly, Meiling didn't want to leave. She was having too much just talking to Lin. His charms and warm laughter are most appealing. The way he looks makes her blush. Meiling knew she couldn't want for next week. She was having fun with this Lin-Xiu. She wants to know more.

_We exchanged numbers after that. I have to say; Lin's utterly charming and is the only person that can make me laugh. We called each other the next night and talked for hours._

_I told Tomoyo and Sakura about it, and of course, they were truly ecstatic. They ranted on and on about how happy they were for me. For a long time, I always focused on my friend's happiness and not mine. For once, they put all their attention on me. And you know what? It was weird. For a moment, Diary, I thought we switched roles. _

_Saturday finally came, and I was dressed to impress. Diary, my heart was beating like a drum. I thought I was gonna loose my mind 'cause I was so anxious._

_I hoped and prayed that I'd have the time of my life. _

Meiling stared nervously at the mirror. It was getting close to eight. The sun will be out tomorrow morning. She was dressed in a yellow sundress with a white blouse over it. It coordinated with white high heels, and for the first time since junior high school, Meiling let her ebony tresses naturally hang. Her lips were the hues of roses glistening with a touch of gloss. The mascara and eyeliner accentuated her ruby-brown orbs.

It's the first time she ever dressed herself like that since most of her dresses are mainly business suits. She was thankful that a few other dresses Tomoyo designed for her were still in the closet. Mimi wasn't at home tonight. Sakura is babysitting her.

The doorbell then rang. She ran down the steps and opened the door. She made last minute touches to herself before opening the door.

The moment she opened the door, she was breathless. Lin was dressed in something completely different. He wore faded Levi Jeans and a tight black shirt. It accentuated well with his lean and cut tone. He wore a brown blazer closed over it. His sandalwood brown hair was still spiky and his blue eyes still contained that charming glow. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Meiling felt red all over. Damn, Lin is hot.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Meiling is blushing!! Isn't it so cute! What do you guys think of her now? She's not so bad, right? Please guys, review for me! 


	4. Something More

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter of Diary Trilogy Part III. This one took me all day to finish it as well because it was always something I was never satisfied with. This is probably the longest chapter too. I'm not sure. I'm serious when it comes to disk space. (I still have yet to USB drives) Meiling makes a special moment, so make sure you read up on it!

* * *

Chapter 4: Something More… 

"You look nice." Meiling managed to say. She hated when she stammered. _I feel so foolish right now!_ She thought.

"And you are definitely beautiful." Lin replied. "So, are you going to let me in?"

Meiling blinked. "Oh! Yeah! Come in."

She stepped aside and let the handsome clerk inside. Lin observed how homey Meiling's condo looked. It was expected she lived the luxurious lifestyle. The condo was indeed spacious with stairs leading up to three levels. He smirked, noticing red, black, and white as her focus colors.

"It's very nice here." Lin said. "Is there anywhere you want me to put these?" He showed her the flowers.

"I'll put them away." Meiling insisted. She took the flowers and placed them in a red vase that centers a stone-tiled table.

Meiling grabbed her purse and walked out after Lin. She closed the door and locked it. She looked at the car they were driving. It was latest Nissan Altima car ever driven.

"Cool car." Meiling commented, sitting in the passenger side.

"Cool house." Lin replied.

(A/N: For you guys wondering how Lin is able to afford such an expensive car, just remember his dad has a high ranking in the Navy. Do the math)

"I wonder where we're going." Meiling asked. Lin started the car and drove.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Lin replied.

He glanced in his side view mirror and drove in the left lane. "Close your eyes, okay? Don't open them till I say so." He instructed. Meiling did what she was told. "No peeking now."

For the next ten minutes, Lin continued to drive through Hong Kong's busy streets. Meiling the car stopping, questions lingered. She was overwhelmed with the feeling of nervousness and excitement. She was anxious, wanting to know where the charming playboy could be taking her. Lin helped her out the car. He led her somewhere in the forest.

The seconds of walking felt like hours. She felt confused and more questions piled in her mouth. Meiling was amazed the moment Lin told her she could open her eyes. They were in a botanical garden surrounded by the most beautiful flowers existent to mankind. Pink blossoms danced with the soft breeze caressing Meiling's porcelain skin. The aroma was of fresh roses and tulips, surrounded by a bed of carnations and lilies. In the very middle, across from the calm turquoise lake there laid a plaid blanket covered with delicious treats and sweets. A picnic basket was beside it. Her red moist lips became watery at the site of chocolate covered strawberries with glasses of champagne beside it. She saw small sandwich snacks and croissants adorning the picnic. Meiling looked up at the sky as saw how the sky was embellished with diamond-like stars. And it was beautiful. She only met Lin very few times, and never imagined him to be that romantic.

"You like?" Lin asked.

"I do…it's…beautiful…" Meiling stammered. She was too speechless to say anything. It's like one of her dreams came true.

"But that's not all." He went behind the tree and pulled out a Spanish guitar. "Remember what you told me."

Meiling smiled. She nodded. "Y-You're serenading me?"

"Of course. And I call it…Only You."

Lin expertly played on the Spanish guitar. Meiling felt like she was in a dream as she heard soft beautiful music flow through her ears. She never thought how passionate Lin looks as he flipped the strings with a touch of his fingers, slowly moving them up and down in a steady rhythm. It was truly romantic for Meiling, and she would sit there all day, just to hear him play such a passionate song.

"What'd you think of it?" Lin asked. He looked up at her.

"I think it's beautiful." Meiling answered. "I can't believe you went through all this trouble. How did you pull this off? I'm impressed."

"I come here very often, so often that the workers here trust me enough to lend this spot for a night." He sat down on the blanket and motioned Meiling to follow. "I do hope you're hungry." Lin smirked.

"I'm starved!" She exclaimed.

"Then how about I feed you?" He asked.

Meiling heavily blushed as Lin picked up a chocolate strawberry. Slowly he brought it to her red lips. Slowly, she took a bite of the sweet sensation. She felt the sugar flow sweetly down her throat. "T-Thank you." She stammered.

Lin then lifted the champagne glass. Meiling lifted hers. "Here's to us." He said.

"To us." Meiling replied. The two made a toast and sipped on their champagnes.

"You know, for a moment, I'd think you were a player." Meiling said.

Lin's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"You're charming and a smooth-talker. You've probably been wrapping women around your fingers for so long that as soon as you open your mouth, you don't realize you're doing it."

"That's where you're wrong." His blue eyes stared solemnly into hers. "Deceiving one's heart is taboo for me. Not to mention it's out of my character too. If I like someone, I'll let her know. Not do it for the hell of it. Besides, you're the first girl to ever call me a cheese-ball. Obviously, I'm not doing a good job if I was a player."

Meiling chuckled. "I guess so. I've known a few playboys who share your attributes."

"Well, that's a difference. I'm truthful. Being a playboy is a no-no for me." Lin gave off a cheesy smile.

Meiling smiled. She knew by the look in his eyes he was truthful, or at least she hoped he was. After all, she only met him a couple of times. "Remember at the store, you gave me such a pathetic pickup line?" She chuckled. "Why would you say something so ridiculous to get my attention?"

"Well…" Lin began. His arm went around her shoulder. He was blushing and so was Meiling. "To tell you the truth, you used to come to the store quite often, but you never seemed to notice me. You were either on your PDA, cell-phone, or in your thoughts. It was as if you unaware of my existence. I just wanted your attention, that's all. I always thought you were cute."

Meiling's cheeks were getting redder. She glanced at her hands. "I-I-I never knew that. Sorry for ignoring you that long." She pouted playfully. "You forgive me?"

He let a finger rest on her red lips. "With such a cute face like that how could I not?"

Meiling laughed. She was having the time of her life. But something pounded in the back of her head. A question she was urge to ask. Then she looked at the blue-eyed boy inquisitively. There was something she wanted to know.

"Lin?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you see in me? Why me? There are millions of other girls that are probably way better than I am. Why did you choose me?"

Lin noticed a tint of sadness readable on her face. For a moment, he thought he saw a tear. His eyes stared gravely into hers, yet they glimmered lovingly. He felt his heart speaking to her.

"Because you're that one out of the millions I think is special." Lin sincerely replied. "I traveled a lot, met many different personalities, but never met someone quite like you. You're sharp, outspoken and possess such a great intellect. You're a strong person Meiling, and you being beautiful is just a bonus to the package."

He gave her his famous grin and wink combo, while at the same time resting his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close.

Meiling smiled. "You really mean that?"

"I'm attracted to you, Meiling. So strongly…I can't stop thinking about it. If I was a player, I wouldn't waste so much of my time and effort to get a place like this. Not for no one night stand anyway. I'm not _that_ kind of guy."

She laughed. Meiling was enjoying every minute with Lin. Since she met him the day at the store, she couldn't stop thinking about him, not even for a second. Meiling hoped their relationship as acquaintances would excel into something more mutual and deeper.

"You know…it's been a long time since I ever felt this way. I haven't been this happy since…well never mind." Meiling kept quiet on the last line. She didn't want to bring that memory up. She hated crying, especially on a first date.

Lin showed concern as he saw tears threatening to fall in Meiling's eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" He leaned over to take a better look. "Don't be sad. I don't know what to do with pretty girls who cry." He tried to smile and lighten the mood, hoping it'd work a bit.

"That was a long time ago." She said, faking a smile. "I mean, I'm not gonna cry. At least that's what I tell myself."

"I'm all ears if you want to talk about it. I'll listen."

"Well…" Meiling began. Memories returned to her. "Before you, obviously there was someone else. We knew each other since…forever. As we grew up, I developed some feelings for him. I told him how I felt. He liked me, but it wasn't in the way I wanted it to be. Instead, he had feelings for another girl. I knew then I had no choice but to let it go." She smiled sadly. "I moved on of course. I'm still close to my childhood friend and his fiancée. I'm so happy for them. But seeing my friends and family with a lover hurts. I make myself busy so I wouldn't feel lonely. I have so much love within me, Lin. But I have no one to share it with."

"So that's the one thing missing in your life." Lin said. He nodded understandably. "Believe me, one sided love hurts." He then looked at the girl. He lifted her chin with his finger. Blue and ruby eyes stared at one another. "I hope I'll be in your life, Meiling. I really want to know the person underneath that beautiful exterior. You really interest me."

"I hope so too." She said. "What about you? What about your love life?"

Lin smiled. "I had very few girlfriends in my lifetime, but none of them lasted any more than a few months. They were all the same. They whined, complained, nagged, and were never satisfied no matter what I've done." Lin sincerely smiled. "Then when I first saw you, I knew my life was gonna change."

Meiling blushed. Her hands were now touching his. "When I first met you, I thought you were a cheese-ball, but cute nevertheless." She laughed and stared at the starry night. She sighed blissfully. "This has to be the best night of my life."

"You think this is the best night? This is just the beginning…" Lin said tenderly. His head leaned closer. He slowly closed his eyes. Meiling automatically knew what was going to happen, and she too closed her eyes. A soft sensation tickled her the moment she felt Lin's sweet soft lips upon hers. It tasted like chocolate. She felt a spark, fireworks firing high into the sky in her mind. Meiling deepened the kiss. She felt Lin's hands around her head and shoulders as the kiss became passionate. She couldn't believe it. Meiling had her first kiss—by a stranger named Lin-Xiu.

When she opened her eyes, reality came crashing in on her. Meiling was back at the garden under the starlit sky. She smiled. "What was that for?" She asked, touching her lips.

"I just couldn't resist." Lin confessed. "This may be more than just an attraction, Meiling. It could be something more."

"I hope so." Meiling said.

"So…about that challenge. You still haven't given me an answer. Can I show how much of a man I could be?"

Meiling laughed. "You're so silly, Lin. You already showed me. And I like it. A lot. Maybe it could be something more."

"Like what? Like love?" He inquired.

"Something like that."

Lin and Meiling shared a smiled before sharing another sweet kiss.

_Things were different after the date. Lin and I started dating a few months later, and we're still together even after a year! I suppose there's a happy ending for this true fairytale. Finally, Sakura, Tomoyo, and the others met Lin. They love him and he's treated like family already! So far, everything's been utterly blissful. The things Lin does and says continue to amaze me. His charm and sense of humor gets me up on my feet. His romance elates me, and the more time I spend with him, the deeper I fall. I was in tears when Lin confessed he was in love with me too! _

_Now Diary, I have someone I can give my love to. Someone I can share my love with. I just hope this blissful thing doesn't end. To me, things haven't started yet. It's only the beginning._

_Your Writer,  
Meiling_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally, it's done! I'm so happy to put an end to this! I finally finished it! Yay! Thank you again, Ryuuki-chan for bringing my character Lin to life. You are such a big help! Thanks again to my beloved readers for taking the time to read this. I might have a special edition of Diary Trilogy starring Eriol and Tomoyo. I don't know since I'm working and all. And I need to finish Destiny's Dreams: The Beginning. Oh! Before we leave, here are some additional info to those not familiar with some of the words mentioned. 

**Japanese suffixes mentioned in the story:**

**Kun:** A suffix usually at the end of a boy's name in reference to friends or family

**Chan:** A suffix usually at the end of a girl's name in reference to friends or family

**Sensei:** teacher/master

I want honest and sincere comments. Use constructive criticism if you feel something is wrong. No flames are allowed! Well, I gotta go, it's after midnight and I gotta be up in the morning. See you guys next time! Bye!


End file.
